


P.O.S - Shadow Rise's Malfunctioning Girlfriend

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [28]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Rise and Shadow Naoto, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Naoto goes to an event at Marukyu Striptease: Shadow Rise's home and club in the TV World.





	P.O.S - Shadow Rise's Malfunctioning Girlfriend

Shadow Naoto entered Marukyu Striptease because of a special event she had heard about being advertised about week ago. She walked in seeing no one around; no audience or even performers.  
“Hm... Did I come on the right day?” Shadow Naoto asked herself. “Did I leave my lab for nothing?”  
Suddenly, she heard music starting to play. It was some nice erotic club music as she took a seat in a single chair and table near the front. The lights darkened as she sighed.  
'Guess I am the only one who showed up.’ She thought to herself. ‘More for me to enjoy I guess.'  
She saw from the stage Shadow Rise in a gold bikini, stepping out slowly. Shadow Naoto watched her.  
“Hello all you out there!” Shadow Rise cheered.  
Shadow Naoto chuckled since she was the only one there, smiling softly. Shadow Rise walked out on stage, swaying her hips back and forth. Shadow Naoto’s eyes widened, seeing Shadow Rise’s gold bikini and exposed skin from her head to her barefeet shining, all soft and smooth looking.  
“Hello there.” Shadow Rise greeted seductively.  
“Um... Hello.” Shadow Naoto waved nervously.  
“What's your name?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“Naoto...” She replied. “You should know that...”  
“Should I?” Shadow Rise grinned. “Because, I'd remember such a beautiful face as yours.”  
“Be-Beautiful!?” Shadow Naoto gasped, blushing.  
Shadow Rise looked over Shadow Naoto smiling.  
“Ah you, the shut in.” She giggled.  
“Yeah... The shut in...” Shadow Naoto sighed softly.  
“What's wrong?” Shadow Rise asked, sitting on the edge of the stage.  
“It’s just you are right... I am a real shut in.” Shadow Naoto explained. “I haven't been outside my lab for a long, long time.”  
“Why not?” She asked.  
“Just... I have bad experience with people is all.” Shadow Naoto answered.  
“Tell me about it baby.” She smiled happily.  
“You... Don't need to compliment me.” Shadow Naoto blushed a little. “It's just the last person I spoke to properly got weirded out by me. It was a female Shadow who resided here a long time ago.  
“Why was she weirded out by you?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“I... Wanted to do something with her. But she said it was all creepy and disgusting...” Shadow Naoto explained.  
“What did you want to do?” Shadow Rise questioned further.  
“I... Have a foot fetish.” Shadow Naoto gulped, looking away.  
“And?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“... She was all horrible and mean, saying I was a freak... So I ran away into my lab and that’s where I have stayed.” Shadow Naoto explained. “I heard a week later that she disappeared and was never seen again. Like most Shadows here...”  
“Well, I've been here for a while.” She smiled.  
“That’s true. It really is just me and you.” Shadow Naoto said softly. “And that's why I came out my lab today.”  
“But is that all you see in people? Their feet?” Shadow Rise asked.  
“Of course not!” She shook her head. “But everyone has their own kinks and fetishes...”  
“True, true.” Shadow Rise smiled. “Just like I enjoy seeing you overheat and malfunction every once in a while.”  
“You... H-Huh?” Shadow Naoto was confused. “What do you mean?”  
“When you twitch, spark, walk into walls, repeat and stutter words, it's so cute.” Shadow Rise smiled happily.  
“I-I See...” She blushed badly. “So... You don't think I am a freak?”  
“Freak is a subjective term. I don't think you are.” Shadow Rise answered.  
Shadow Naoto looked back at her, smiling weakly.  
“Thank you... That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Shadow Naoto smiled. “I... Like your gold bikini by the way.”  
Shadow Rise smiled, sticking her feet out in front of her. Shadow Naoto’s eyes widened as she stared at Shadow Rise’s feet, going red in the face.  
“Come on, do what you want.” She teased.  
“I... I...” Shadow Naoto stuttered and shivered a little in temptation.  
“What's wrong?” Shadow Rise chuckled a little.  
“No... One’s ever offered me... Your feet...” Shadow Naoto shook. “Look stunning... Stunning... Stunning...”  
Her left eye began to twitch a little as Shadow Rise could see what was happening.  
“Naoto?” Shadow Rise asked concerned yet slightly aroused.  
“I'm... I'm... I'm fine... Rise... It's just...” Shadow Naoto stuttered.  
She suddenly then grabbed Shadow Rise’s feet, kissing them passionately. She licked up and down her soles happily and erotically, making the both of them moan.  Shadow Rise blew her kisses, winking. Shadow Naoto looked back, twitching a little as she moved up to her toes, licking in between and around them. She slowly sucked on each one of Shadow Rise’s blushing in the face.  
“Tell me what you like about feet.” Shadow Rise giggled.  
“I love how sexy they look, especially the soles.” Shadow Naoto replied. “So soft, smooth and lick... Lick... Lick... Lick...”  
Shadow Naoto began to malfunction, twitching both her eyes now.  
“Are you sure you're ok?” Shadow Rise asked.  
Shadow Naoto nodded, sparking a little in excitement.  
“Smell them.” Shadow Rise chuckled.  
Shadow Naoto sniffed her feet deeply, moaning in pleasure. She inhaled the irresistible aroma, sparking a little bit more.  
“You like?” Shadow Rise grinned.  
“I L-Lo... Love Rise... Rise... Rise I love.” Shadow Naoto malfunctioned. “What do you love?” Shadow Rise asked, wanting to watch her crash more.  
“I love feet... Feet, feet, feet.” Shadow Naoto giggled uncontrollably.  “Girls... I love girls too.”  
“Oh, you're a lesbian too huh?” Shadow Rise raised an eyebrow.  
Shadow Naoto nodded, sparking more as she continued to kiss Shadow  Rise’s feet more as she twitched and sparked.  
“You're so hot.” Shadow Rise commented.  
Shadow Naoto just kept sucking, blushing badly as her arms twitched.  
“I think I found myself a girlfriend.” Shadow Rise smiled.  
Shadow Naoto’s eyes widened as she removed Shadow Rise’s foot from her mouth, starting to smoke as she sparked more.  
“G-G-G-Girlfriend?” Shadow Naoto stuttered.  
“You silly.” Shadow Rise laughed.  
“I try not to be silly... Rise...”  She laughed, sparking and smoking.  
“You're smoking.” Shadow Rise smiled. “All for me.”  
Shadow Naoto looked at her own body, seeing her parts spark and smoke. She placed Shadow Rise’s feet on the table where she was sat.  
“I’m... Sorry.... Sorry, sorry, sorry Rise. Love you.... Rise I am sorry for smoking.” Shadow Naoto malfunctioned.  
“Shh... I'll take care of you.” Shadow Rise smiled. “Just overheat and shut down. I'll be here when you restart.”  
Shadow Naoto blushed, shaking more.  
“I... I don't want to... You'll be alone... Alone Rise never be alone...” She replied.  
“I'll have you.” Shadow Rise smiled.  
“You're so adorable” Shadow Naoto smiled, twitching as she smoked more. “So cute. Beautiful.... Marry me... Rise... You sure you'll be ok, ok, ok, ok?”  
Her words continued to stutter, messing the wording as she tried to stand up.  
“I’ll be fine with my little robot girlfriend.” Shadow Rise replied.  
“Ok gorgeous cute Rise...” Shadow Naoto twitched. “Rise... Rise, Rise, Rise, Rise...”  
Shadow Rise moaned softly, moving close to her, letting Shadow Naoto’s head down on her lap. Shadow Naoto started to burn up, staring at Shadow Rise in the eyes as they glowed yellow on and off. Shadow Rise rubbed her hair, watching her Shadow Naoto overheat.  
“Over... Malfunctioning... So much...” Shadow Naoto spoke weakly.  
“I'll fix you.” Shadow Rise smiled. “I know some things about computers. Don't worry love.”  
“Don't... Worry.... Over malfunctioning...” Shadow Naoto’s voice grew weaker. “I... I... Lo... Lo... Love... How you... Make me... Feel...”  
She tired moving her hand up, trying to stroke Shadow Rise’s cheek. Her arm however got stuck with it on Shadow Rise’s soft cheek.  
“Love... Rise... Rise, Rise, Rise, Rise...” Her mouth stuttered, repeating the same word over and over again.  
“I love you too.” Shadow Rise smiled, kissing her forehead.  
This made Shadow Naoto go out of control thanks to the excitement. She let out one smoke and spark before her arm dropped down. Her eyes switched off, shutting down. Shadow Rise hugged her tight before picking her up and carrying her backstage.

In Shadow Rise’s bedroom, she laid the shut down Shadow Naoto on her nice, fluffy bed smiling. She opened her back panel, pressing a button. This began Shadow Naoto’s boot up program. She knew it would take a few minutes for her to be at full power again.  
“Just get some rest ok?” Shadow Rise requested.  
Shadow Naoto could hear her voice, opening her eyes slowly.  
“We’re in my room, backstage.” Shadow Rise smirked.  
Shadow Naoto’s voice returned to normal, unable to move her body though.  
“You... You're room?” She asked. “Why?”  
“I still wanna snuggle.” Shadow Rise winked, making Shadow Naoto suddenly spark again.  
She giggled, caressing Shadow Naoto’s cheek before getting next to her in bed.  
“Still some glitches... But that's fine with me.” Shadow Rise commented.  
“You... Make me glitch. I’m sorry dear Rise...” Shadow Naoto apologised, feeling her arm move against Shadow Rise.  
“Remember, I love it.” Shadow Rise replied seductively. “And I love you.”  
She leaned in to give Shadow Naoto a passionate kiss, making her twitch and spark in excitement again. Shadow Rise giggled, nuzzling and snuggling against Shadow Naoto: Her new malfunctioning girlfriend.  



End file.
